Strollers that incorporate a basket assembly underneath the stroller seat for holding objects are known. The basket assembly generally includes a basket suspended from a basket frame. One such stroller includes a top-loading basket assembly located behind the seat bottom of the seat and under the back rest of the seat. The frame of the basket assembly defines the top opening of the basket, and the frame must be manually pivoted and secured to the rear surface of the back rest when the stroller is folded. The basket cannot hold elongated objects because the basket does extend under the seat bottom. Another stroller has an elongated and fairly deep basket that extends beneath the seat bottom and the back rest. In this stroller, easier access to the top opening of the basket is afforded by a pivoted, break-away basket frame that is forced past stops to move between an upper, in-use position and a lower, access position.
There is a need in the art for a stroller with an improved basket assembly.